


i don't wanna be somebody, without your body close to me

by lorandias



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Angry Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorandias/pseuds/lorandias
Summary: Tsukasa had laughed and laughed, the rising flush on Kaitou’s cheeks, matched with his absolute indignance, far too much for him to bear. Kaitou had shouted at him to “shut your smug mouth!” and Tsukasa had smirked and dared Kaitou to “make him” and well.That’s how they ended up pressed flush together against the stairwell of some distant king’s tower.





	i don't wanna be somebody, without your body close to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperChickenDX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperChickenDX/gifts).

> I really hope you enjoy this!! I had a lot of fun writing it and taking part in the exchange. Title is from Close to Me by Ellie Goulding, but I specifically listened to the Red Velvet version _a lot_ whilst I was writing this.

They find themselves in this situation more than they’d ever admit to. 

Kaitou always insists that it’s purely coincidence that he ended up here, chasing rumours of a grand treasure, or a greedy so-and-so that deserves taking down a peg. He often says he wouldn't have come if he’d known it was just _ Tsukasa _, but the other never calls him out on the obvious lie. They’ve played this game long enough to know there’s no point in calling each other out on the obvious.

Tsukasa had just been passing through (as he usually is), and had put a wrench in Kaitou’s perfectly formulated plan to steal this world’s crown jewels (as he usually does). Kaitou had been _ livid _ , spitting at him like an angry cat when Tsukasa’s sudden appearance caused the world to readjust _ just _ to accommodate him. _ Somehow _ , it leads to the small flaw in the security system knitting itself back up, as if it had sensed the Destroyer of World’s Himself, and decided it better not take any chances. Tsukasa had laughed and laughed, the rising flush on Kaitou’s cheeks, matched with his absolute indignance, far too much for him to bear. Kaitou had shouted at him to _ “shut your smug mouth!” _ and Tsukasa had smirked and dared Kaitou to “ _ make him” _and well.

That’s how they ended up pressed flush together against the stairwell of some distant king’s tower. 

Their kisses are always rough, biting, _ harsh _. Teeth clattering, collars pulled taut, often bloody and stinging. Tsukasa doubts there was ever a time when it was different; those memories are lost to him and it’s the only thing he’s never been able to goad out of Kaitou. He refuses to confirm it one way or another, the frustration that's always simmering in his eyes boiling over whenever Tsukasa asks. Usually it just makes their kisses fiercer, Kaitou responding only with a harsh tug against his lip, a rough shove into the nearest wall. There’s always a tinge of desperation to his actions, like he’s trying to catch Tsukasa out in a lie.

As if he’s going to pull back and laugh at him, “Ha, I had you going, huh?”

Sometimes Kaitou pulls back and searches his eyes, frantically hopeful. Tsukasa doesn’t know what he’s hoping to find, only that he never finds it. Kaitou usually storms off after that and Tsukasa doesn’t see him for weeks, months sometimes, only for him to drop back into his life in the same way, smirking and flirting, as if nothing had happened. 

This time, Kaitou seems far more interested in kissing him senseless, angrily torn between pulling him closer and socking him in the face. He has Tsukasa pressed firmly against the wall, one hand fisted into his collar, the other boxing him in. Tsukasa responds in kind, tightly gripping his waist, trailing his left hand up into Kaitou’s newly-blond locks.

“Suits you,” he murmurs between fierce kisses, breathing the words between them as Kaitou settles more securely between his legs. The only response he gets is an irritated growl as he’s pulled back in. It makes Tsukasa laugh again, effectively breaking their kiss, and Kaitou honest-to-god stamps his foot and slams him back against the wall, both hands on his shoulders.

“Do you ever _ shut up _?” He seethes, bristling under the gaze of Tsukasa’s confident smirk. 

“Oh? I thought you liked it when I paid attention to you,” Tsukasa replies breezily, twirling a strand of blond hair around his finger. He’s not sure how new it actually is, with the rate at which Kaitou flits in and out of his life, but it really does suit him. “Oho, don’t tell me. Did you change it for _ me _? Were you trying to get me to look at you again?” He expects to see Kaitou desperately clamp down on a burst of satisfaction, to pretend he hasn’t been caught. Instead, he screws his face up into another snarl and he steps back, to break contact. 

_ Okay, so still too angry for _ that _ kind of teasing, then, _Tsukasa muses as he follows, stalking forward until the tables have turned, and Kaitou is the one boxed against the opposite wall. The stairwell is small, cramped, but it feels stifling now, as Tsukasa swallows the other’s biting retorts in another harsh kiss. Their teeth clash, Kaitou bites his tongue, hard and purposefully. Tsukasa responds by tugging at his hair, earning himself something between a hiss and a moan. It seems to reignite Kaitou’s earlier determination though, and he claws his arms around Tsukasa’s neck, forces his thigh between his legs. Their mouths move against each other hotly, their kisses tainted bloody and metallic, their breath mingling heavily between them. Tsukasa loses track of time quickly, wrapped up in the infuriatingly intoxicating sensation of Kaitou pressed against him, losing himself in the teasing swipe of his tongue, the heat of his mouth. Kaitou seems equally as adrift, huffing out soft little moans that contradict with his harsh, biting kisses. It’s not long before the thief is rocking against him, seeking friction against his hip, shifting his thigh between Tsukasa’s leg to make sure the feeling is mutual. Tsukasa grinds forward into him and revels in the sweet sound that Kaitou makes into his mouth. He pulls back hastily.

“Still mad about the treasure?” He asks, nipping his way up the other’s neck, head dizzy at the thought of keeping his lips off Kaitou for more than a second. Kaitou huffs out something like a laugh against his ear. 

  
“Shut _ up _,” He growls, diving back in for another kiss.


End file.
